Cauldron of Cats
by Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Hermione Granger would be known for years as the Brightest Witch of her age, she would not however be known for being friends with Harry Potter nor Ronald Weasley. First though she'd have to begin Hogwarts in 1990 instead of 1991. Fred x Hermione x George Triad fic
1. Chapter 1

Cauldron of Cats

Harry Potter Story

George x Hermione x Fred

*Triad Fiction* Turn away now if this isn't your cup of tea!

Summary: How things would change if Hermione was to start Hogwarts a year early. After all such an advanced girl shouldn't be held back due to her birthday being three weeks late.

Chapter 1

…

Minerva McGonagall was currently in Albus Dumbledore's office helping him to go over the list of first years. The list was magically enchanted by documents through the Ministry of Magic and updated itself regularly around this time every year in June.

"Well this is peculiar." Albus mumbled to himself as his brows furrowed in confusion over the list.

" _Hermione Jean Granger b. September 19,1979._ She shouldn't be starting school until next year though!" Minerva agreed with Dumbledore's assessment upon looking over his shoulder at the parchment.

"Perhaps but magic does have a way of doing what it wants regardless. It could be Miss Granger's best interest to start her schooling a year early. Three weeks is hardly that much of a difference."

The Transfiguration Professor wished to argue with the older man but at the familiar twinkling of his eyes she bit her tongue instead.

"I shall make a trip to see for myself if she's capable of starting a year early, Albus this hasn't been heard of in-"

"A century, much like Quidditch. Perhaps some rules should be bent a little for those deserving."

At this McGonagall did roll her eyes at the foolish male and stated quite briskly, "The rules are there for a reason, Albus. You should be more careful with your words, such things are the reasons my Gryffindors get called brash and unruly."

Albus merely waved her off with a chuckle before he looked at her quite seriously, "I quite cannot wait to hear of the story you tell of your meeting with Miss Granger."

Minerva merely nodded her compliance with his request before leaving his office to head to the apparation point in Hogsmeade.

…

Minerva lazily swished her tail as she balanced herself along the fence, across the street of a run of the mill house in Kent.

She had been watching the ten almost eleven year old girl by herself tend to her garden. She'd make quick looks around to make sure that her neighbors weren't prying; much like the ones she encountered amidst the residents of Privet Drive so many years ago, and then when she was sure the coast was clear she'd channel her magic in her hands and coax the flowers to grow an almost abnormal size and bloom.

It was quite extraordinary, really. Most fairly young children were only able to perform accidental magic but this girl was able to set a goal in her mind and will her power to do it for her. Technically it was wandless and nonverbal casting though she knew the girl didn't have in her mind the theories proving how and why most would be able to accomplish it. It was longer still Minerva felt herself watching and surveying the girl that she began to understand why her name appeared on the Hogwarts invitation list a year early.

Around 4:00 a black sedan pulled up and a man and woman stepped out of the muggle contraption.

While the girl had slightly bushy yet curly hair and deep brown eyes, her mother had curly blond hair with blue eyes obviously less bushy than her child's due to the length and weight of her locks. The young girl inherited her father's dark brown hair, chestnut eyes and tan complexion the rest of her looks was that of her mother's.

Minerva waited until the small family entered their home before casting a notice-me-not spell silently and transformed out of her animagus embodiment and she mentally braced herself to introduce herself to the muggles.

When the girl answered the door, her eyes grew big as saucers and she hurriedly called for her parents, "Mum! Dad! There's someone at the door!"

The word 'strange' was left out but McGonagall had done this enough to know even though it wasn't spoken aloud the word was there.

"Hello how can we help you?" Mr. Granger was very gruff in his demeanor but she didn't exactly have time to change out of her robes before it was decided she would be doing this.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a Professor at a very special school for gifted youths. Your daughter's name was marked down this year to join."

"Won't you please come in then, Professor." the girl's mother spoke silently elbowing her husband to move and motioning for Hermione to step out of the way so she could allow the older witch to pass.

"Thank you, Miss?"

"Anna Granger, please. How do you take your tea?" she asked walking towards what must be her kitchen to begin putting a kettle to boil.

"Milk, two sugars, thank you."

"So this school? I don't remember my wife or I approving of a scholarship to a boarding school." Mr. Granger began

"Mr. Granger, if I might be so bold as to speak bluntly with you. Your daughter is a witch, a very powerful one if I'd wager."

Joseph looked shocked for a moment blinking imprudently at the strict looking woman before coming to his own conclusions.

"Alright, which loony bin did you walk out of again?"

"Dad!"

"Joe!"

Both his wife and daughter were apparently ganging up on him in defense of a lunatic, lovely.

"If I may again..." Mcgonagall slipped her wand out of the holster on her arm and quite more loudly than she normally would have spoke in a clear voice, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Anna, Joe and Hermione all looked on shocked as the tea set floated onto the coffee table in front of the couch McGonagall was sitting on and with another swish and flick of her wand her tea was made and floating into her awaiting hands. She took a long much needed sip and began again.

"As I was saying your daughter is a witch much like I myself am. There is a special registry at the birth of every magical child in our Ministry which upon their eleventh birthday there name appears on the registry to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At this moment she stopped her explanation long enough to remove Hermione's acceptance letter from her robes and once Hermione had it in her hands began speaking once more.

"Surely my girl, you've noticed things growing up that seemed impossible to explain. Situations that occurred when you were scared or excited or extremely emotional?"

"You were on the roof when you were five." Joe blurted out as Hermione and Anna looked on in shock at the man. "Thought I'd forgotten to pick up the ladder after replacing a few shingles but my ladder was locked up tight in the shed. Ended up breaking it out again to get you down. Never told your mother that before, obviously for good reason with the way she's shooting daggers at me."

"I remember that I thought it was an extremely vivid dream I had, that boy across the street, Kevin about four years older, said that my doll's hair was just like mine and if I'd cut it it'd just grow back eventually."

"Yes that would do it for a five year old girl." McGonagall agreed laughing as Hermione handed the note to her father and mother.

"Her magic would just get out of control without being properly trained right?" Anna asked and at Minerva's nod her father continued.

"We can't exactly get any of this stiff in London, can we?"

"I'll be escorting you lot to someplace in London you can if you'll agree to enroll her."

Hermione looked up at both of her parents with pleading eyes and with a quick glance at each other and a nod from Anna it was decided McGonagall would be owling them with a date and time to bring them to Diagon Alley to fetch her things.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Cauldron of Cats

Harry Potter Story

Fred x Hermione x George

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione took in the sight of the train station before her. The red and black train looked magnificent and she really couldn't wait to see it when it was in her prime, transferring students from Kingscross Station to Hogwarts.

Chapter 2

…

Hermione smiled wistfully. This view would forever be etched into her memory she was sure.

The young witch, took in the sight of the train station before her. The red and black train looked magnificent and she really couldn't wait to see it when it was in her prime, transferring students from King's Cross Station to Hogwarts.

"Are you quite sure you'll remember how to get onto the platform?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her expectantly and at Hermione's exemplary nod sighed with relief, "Very well. Perhaps we should get you and your parents home to welcome Asteria home."

Hermione carefully rubbed the dark feathers of her hawk owl. She had at first been enraptured with the kneazles in Magical Menagerie but upon Professor McGonagall's suggestion of an owl to write post she chose a flying companion instead.

" _Asteria was the Greek Titaness of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. I think its quite a fitting name for you." Her new familiar flicked her tail in excitement at having a new moniker to be called._

Hermione was grateful to be home once more but she was even more anxious to begin this new journey at Hogwarts.

…

The weeks had flown bye, slowly for Hermione, but it was finally time. She was repacking her trunk for the fourth time making extra sure she wouldn't forget anything. When she wasn't packing she was reading her school books to catch up to the students who probably already knew magic from their parents.

Anna and Joe had already decided to bring her to King's Cross. It was determined by all of them without speaking that since she'd be gone most of the year that they'd escort her to the train to get as much time possible with their only child.

What wasn't planned out was Hermione losing her balance once they were their and her trolley rolling into another boy's cart.

"I'm so sorry about that. It's my first year and I don't know what happened I just slipped and-"

"Don't you fret dearie, it's no trouble at all just an accident, right Percy?" Hermione calmed herself down at the woman's words. She was a very pretty full-figured middle aged woman with red hair much like all of the children she was surrounded by. Her son, Percy was a very severe looking chap probably about three years older than herself. There was also a boy appearing to be around her age and a girl a little younger than them. And an older man who was no doubt the woman's husband who also had red hair. The last to catch her eye were two boys, identical and no doubt twins and they were enjoying this whole debacle far too much to be completely innocent.

"Here, let me." the man spoke next flicking his wand after looking around to make sure no other muggles were looking. "My name's Arthur Weasley." The man inspected his work and offered his hand to Joe who accepted it graciously; while the woman who introduced herself as Molly, took Anna's hand in her own.

"Can't say I'm not grateful Hermione ran into your son, we're a bit new at this whole thing."

"You're muggles!" Arthur shouted a bit too loudly and Molly sighed good naturally at her husband,

"Apparently so, Professor McGonagall came to tell me I was a witch in June. It's all quite exciting." Hermione spoke up for the first time since apologizing.

"Aww Gred,"

"Yes, Forge?"

"I do believe,"

"We've met,"

" **Our first ickle Firstie!** "

"Honestly boys you'll scare her off before she's even seen the school."

"I don't scare that easily, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione reassured

"You might just be a Gryffindor with that attitude, Miss Granger. If you're sorted into that house you look to any of my boys and they'll help you out." Mr. Weasley's tone left no doubt to Percy or the twins that they'd look out for the muggleborn.

Hermione followed the three onto the train and after saying goodbye to her parents and heard, Mr. Weasley ask them if they'd ever like to see the Burrow they'd be more than welcome in their home.

"Look, Hermione." one of the twins began

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot."

"I'm Fred and this is George."

"Pleasure." Hermione stated politely before moving past the both of them to find an empty compartment.

"Hey come on now, why don't you sit with us?" the twin Hermione was sure was George spoke

"Our pal, Lee is likely to sit with us too. He's another second year like us but he's good people."

Hermione eyed Fred like he'd grown a second head, "Are you implying then that you and George aren't good people?"

"Gryffindor heart with a Slytherin tongue, do you hear Georgie?"

"I do, I do Freddie, Kitten's got claws."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitten."

"You have to admit it's a lot shorter than Hermione. Not that Hermione's not a pretty name."

"Just not so easy to say." George added and the two took her trunk and Asteria's cage from her arms and lead her to their usual empty compartment.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted into, Kitten?"

"Ravenclaw more likely than not, I've always been quite bookish."

"Yes but you have the most dashing Gryffindor twins to ever grace the Halls of Hogwarts at your disposal and keep you on the not so narrow path." Fred spoke up throwing one arm around Hermione and plucking the book she was reading with the other.

"Come on Dad said himself, you have the heart of a Gryffindor." George spoke up catching the book from Fred when the younger girl attempted to reach for it back.

"Tongue of a Slytherin but we all have our faults." Fred amended, laughing as Hermione swatted him on his chest for the jab.

"So boys, I found a firstie-" a dark skinned boy with dreads opened the door and promptly shut it before cursing softly and opening the door once more.

"Were you having a bet on who could capture and befriend first years first?" Hermione questioned standing abruptly and glaring at the two twins.

"Well we did but,"

"We genuinely enjoy your company, Kitten."

" **You're a spitfire!** "

"And the two of you are infuriating." Hermione walked up to the other tan girl with straight brown hair and introduced herself, "Hermione Granger."

"Katie Bell." the other girl smiled brightly at the witch upset on both of their behalves and shook her hand before Hermione linked arms with the girl and asked if she'd like to find a compartment of their own.

Katie wholeheartedly agreed and the two went off in search of either the sweets lady or a compartment whichever they found first.

"I think our firsties just broke up with us gents."

George and Lee merely rolled their eyes and glared at the slightly older of the three and proceeded to start a round of Exploding Snap.

…

Hermione was quite pleased that she had apparently made a friend in Katie. She was a halfblood as she had explained to Hermione.

"My father's a muggleborn like you but my mum's a pureblood. She was disowned by her family so I know almost more about muggle stuff than I do magical."

"I'd say you're still at a better advantage than me but I'm almost finished reading Hogwarts: A History." the younger girl boasted quite proudly.

"Really?! It's on the list but my parents said almost no one reads it on the curriculum." Katie mentioned and at Hermione's almost perturbed look she quickly amended, "but I'm sure extra knowledge about the school can't hurt."

Hermione smiled good-naturally at her new friend, "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"My mum was a Ravenclaw but my dad was a Gryffindor; from what him and mum explained, she thinks since Gryffindor is the House of Bravery all you really have to do is be brave enough to ask the hat to place you there and you'd be accepted."

"That's fascinating, and actually makes a lot of sense." Hermione agreed, "Do you think you'll ask the hat to place you in Gryffindor?"

"Absolutely! Gryffindor is one of the best houses." Katie answered, "I don't really fancy myself a badger or a Slytherin and the Ravenclaw Tower, you have to answer a riddle every time you enter. Don't suppose I'd want to work out an answer every single time especially when we're allowed to do extra stuff like Quidditch or Toad Choir."

"I don't think I'd fancy flying, a bit terrifying if I'm honest." admitted Hermione nervously

"Don't worry, I'm sure Madam Hooch will have you begging to join the Quidditch Team."

…

" **Uchi Akimbo!'"**

" **Slytherin!"**

" **Marcus Belby!**

" **Ravenclaw!"**

" **Katie Bell!"**

" **Gryffindor!"**

The sorting continued like this for a while with one student getting sorted into Hufflepuff. It appeared Slytherin was in the lead for students this year.

" **Hermione Granger."**

 _'You can do this! Just breath.'_ Hermione chanted this in her head a few times, she was sure everyone could see her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing was finally returning to normal when she saw the twins give her a thumbs up mouthing their 'good luck' and 'you got this' to her.

" **Gryffindor!"**

Hermione's smile couldn't be wiped off of her face and she seated herself next to Katie and another girl who introduced herself as Angelina Johnson. The girl sitting across from them greeted the others as Alicia Spinnet. Angelina and Alicia were the same year as Lee and the twins but they were very nice to the two first years, telling them what Professors to watch out for and which to avoid, only stopping when the last student, another Slytherin was sorted and Dumbledore rose once more to give his speech.

"... and as always students, tuck in!"

Hermione watched astonished as food appeared before everyone and she lost herself in the joy and thrall of being surrounded by her new friends.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione recognized that voice she looked up and after examining his face for a moment, "Can I help you Fred?"

The two shared a shocked then amused look with each other before starting their tricks, "He's not Fred! I am!"

"And I'm Alicia Spinnet, you two curve your mouth on opposite sides of your face when you lie, did you know?" and without batting an eye returned to her food.

The boys shared another look, this time one of determination.

They had been lying to her. They were sure it was just luck she guessed his name right, and the two were willing to accept the challenge their first firsty was presenting them.

…

Classes were going remarkably well. Transfiguration was by far her most favorite subject. Professor McGonagall was a brilliant teacher.

In between classes, Fred and George would follow her between classes, making sure she was alright and to switch places. Honestly though, it wasn't that hard to tell them apart if one was just a little observant. Katie found it all too amusing and teased her whenever they were alone in classes.

"They might have a little crush on their, ickle firsty." Katie teased, and her laugh was muffled by her hand so McGonagall wouldn't notice they weren't paying too much attention to their books.

"Please, I'm not even eleven yet." Hermione deadpanned quietly and Katie's eyes grew slightly large.

"You aren't supposed to attend Hogwarts until next year!" the older girl whispered a little harshly causing the Transfiguration Professor to tut at them in disapproval, after her eyes were off the pair Hermione answered back.

"Professor McGonagall said my name appeared on the registry for this year and Dumbledore asked her to check it out. When she arrived I was performing wandless and non verbal magic, making the flowers bloom in front of my house. After that she said she walked up to the house to deliver my letter. I apparently impressed her."

Katie nodded with that shocked look still on her face but at Hermione's explanation could see why the school made an exception.

…

When lunch rolled around Hermione found herself sandwiched between the two red heads she first met at the train station.

"How's our little Kitten liking her classes so far?" George questioned pulling a couple of sandwiches to his plate.

"Transfiguration is quickly becoming my new favorite class." Hermione beamed at him, "We should be attempting our first assignment in class at the next lesson. It's all so exciting."

"Transfiguration isn't for the faint of heart, Kitten." Fred warned as he took a piece of bread and dunked it into Hermione's soup.

"I detest that nickname," the bushy haired girl spoke a little haughtily, "get your own soup." At that she swatted his hand away from her bowl, Fred just laughed good naturally and brought his own bowl closer to him.

"Professor Jones is amazing." George spoke, "You'll really like Defense. Though considering who she was dating it's no shocker."

The last bit of dialogue was directed towards Fred but Katie and Hermione's interest was piqued.

"Who was she dating?" asked the older Gryffindor girl and Hermione pretended not to be bothered by this bit of gossip despite the fact they could see her straining in her seat to pay attention.

The two boys glanced at each other and shrugged, it's not as if it was some big secret, "Our Uncles Gideon and Fabian. They were going to get married after the war but that wasn't able to happen." George spoke up and let Fred continue.

"It took five death eaters to take them out, they were powerful, Mum said if they would have just gone on with the wedding and bonded then it could have boosted their magic enough to have made it out the war. Her and Hestia still get together for tea once a month."

"She was dating both of them at the same time?" Hermione spoke louder than she had intended and at shocked looks from some of the Gryffindors she blushed, muttering a solemn, "Sorry." as she looked at the twins expectantly.

"Magical twins," George explained, "our magic is intertwined while mum was pregnant same for them. We aren't good at finishing each other's sentences for our health. We're connected magically. Sometimes we can feel each other's emotions or thoughts when they're strong enough."

"That's actually really fascinating." Hermione spoke, "Do they have any books about magical twins?"

"I'm sure Mum has some at home, the Prewetts," Fred began, "Mum's side of the family" George added, "were always said to have one set of twins in every generation."

Hermione sighed dramatically, "If I am to meet with a disappointment, the sooner I know it, the more of life I shall have to wear it off." she quoted quietly, Katie laughed at the muggle quote.

"Gred, we've disappointed our Kitten!"

"Say it ain't so Forge, this will never do!"

" **We humbly, invite our Lady Kitten to the Burrow over the hols."**

The last bit they spoke together and Hermione bit her lip nervously, she hardly knew the two and yet they had tried their hardest to apologize to her for the bet they held with Lee, who did his own fair share amount of grovelling to Katie.

With that and her parents encouragement to make some friends, Hermione accepted. With the smiles the twins had she didn't regret her decision at all. She'd have to send Asteria with a letter to her parents and let them know of her plans.

…

Molly Weasley blinked at the letter her sons had sent her, informing her they had invited a new friend for the winter holidays.

"You alright, Mollywobbles?" Arthur, her doting husband asked her.

"Your sons have befriended that muggleborn witch. They say she's fascinated by the concept of magical twins. They said she probably won't ask me about the books but if I wouldn't mind telling her a bit about Gideon and Fabian and the magical twins from the Prewett line."

"She's a muggleborn dear, they don't have Triads there, do they? She's probably just curious and wants to know everything she can about our world." Arthur encouraged, he sure the girl was harmless besides if she could tell him what the function of a rubber duck was all the better.

Molly sighed and offered her husband a tight smile.

If Arthur wasn't bothered by her questions it probably was just her old feelings of grief rising to the surface. Still she'd owl Hestia and keep an eye on the dear just in case.

Hermione seemed perfect to keep her twins in line when they met at the train station a few weeks ago and she shouldn't get her hopes too high about them eventually dating. But the thought was already in Molly's head and while their wasn't much for her to do about it now when they got older if they needed a gentle shove in the right direction, well that's just what mothers were for, to guide their children.

Molly sat down and began writing her letter to Fred and George letting them know that it was perfectly fine for Hermione to come to the Burrow whenever she wanted. And she couldn't wait to see all three of them.

…

…

AN: I know it's been a while and I don't have any excuses I've been updating and working on chapters at home trying something new out and it's been working wonderfully so far. Each story is getting 20 minutes of writing/editing and when the timer is up I move onto a different story. I'll do this for a few rounds and I'm getting the chapters done so much faster this way, and it keeps my creative juices flowing.

AN2: If you've enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, follow or even favorite. Reviews really do give authors that little push they need to keep their stories going. And I appreciate every single one.


	3. Chapter 3

Cauldron of Cats Chapter 3

Harry Potter Story

Fred x Hermione x George

Triad Fiction.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione stood in awe at the sight of the Burrow, it was absolutely brilliant and she couldn't believe her friends lived in such an extraordinary building.

Chapter 3

…

School flew by for Hermione. Between classes she was spending even more time with the twins, she even went to the Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts, much to their delight. It was a barbaric game Hermione realized but they did not begrudge her her reading and time spent in the library so she supported the two and she liked to think she cheered louder than anyone else when it was announced they were the new Beaters for the team.

Katie and she had become quite close as well. She had never really pictured herself as a girly girl, but while Katie enjoyed Quidditch very well she would also discuss more girly stuff with her, like makeup and clothes. It was something she had never quite enjoyed with anyone else but with Katie she was able to make the exception.

Halloween had passed without fuss, as had her classes and study sessions.

There were currently pranks going around school, Hermione was sure Fred and George were behind it but she couldn't prove it. Besides it was all in good fun and some of the magic they were doing to get results were incredible works. She was shocked at half of the things they'd come up with as they were only second years.

And it was with that realization that Hermione thought, perhaps Katie was thinking the right way a few weeks ago but with different results. Fred and George couldn't have a crush on the bushy haired, slightly buck toothed muggleborn, but Hermione could admit to no one but herself she had a crush on them.

It was exasperating. Mostly because it was slightly awkward being around them sometimes when that thought would pop into her head, uninvited, she might add. She pushed through it though to spend time with one of the first two friends she had really ever met. The downside to this, though, was the closer it got to the winter holidays, the more anxious she was to meet the twins' parents again. And they said that it wasn't just them and Percy at the Burrow. Seven children all together, they had told her. She felt a wave of pity for Ginny at first, she was the only girl but Hermione realized she didn't know any differently and the girl was probably tough like nails despite being nearly two years younger than she was.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Fred asked sitting next to her left, as George sat to her right, they called it a Kitten sandwich.

"The holidays are coming up." she spoke absentmindedly, "Bit nervous around being around so many people." she admitted looking down at her sandwich.

She missed the glance Fred and George gave to each other, "Only child syndrome." George had mouthed and Fred nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, Kitten. Mum will make sure the heathens that are our siblings will stay in line."

At this Percy snorted and Hermione looked up laughter building behind her eyes, "The only heathens are you two. Hermione you really shouldn't allow them to corrupt you." he admonished straightening his glasses a top his nose.

"I wouldn't dream of it Percy, how else would I beat your scores in class if I slacked off of my studying." she batted her eyelashes at him innocently causing the two to bellow out their guffaws outlandishly.

"Yes, well ..." the boy trailed off and walked away, the fourth year going off to find his girlfriend Penelope at the Ravenclaw table.

"No idea why that bird has a thing for him, he's as dull as watching murtlap essence dry." Fred said causing George to continue his barking laughter only this time it was accompanied by Hermione's lighter chuckles.

"He's quite sweet on her," Hermione spoke watching as he offered Penelope his arm to escort her to the library no doubt.

"Trying to move in on Penelope's man, Kitten?" George asked her,

"Think we should warn the girl?" Fred continued

"Knock it off, you heathens!" Hermione laughed and gently shoved the both of them for their effort to try and embarrass her.

…

The train ride was awfully slow. Hermione and Katie had ridden in Angelina and Alicia's compartment. She'd be spending the Hols with the Weasleys and wanted to spend some time with her girlfriends before she wouldn't be able to see them for another two weeks.

They had spent their time talking about Quidditch and how they thought the Gryffindor team would win the cup, about how the girls were liking their classes and when the Trolley lady came which sweets were absolutely, positively better than the rest.

"I'm telling you Bertie Botts are nice and so are sugar quills and ice mice but the chocolate frogs are a classic." lectured Angelina catching her frog as if it was second nature, "Nothing beats them."

"You're off your rocker, you are." Katie spoke throwing a licorice wand at the darker girl's head. It hit her in her forehead and bounced unto her lap causing all of them to break out into giggles.

It ended much too quickly for Hermione's liking and before she knew it the train ride was over and she was once more a bundle of nerves, anxious for seeing the Weasley brood again.

Fred and George had found her and gathered her bags and Asteria's cage for her mixing them in with their own things.

"Don't worry, Kitten, we'll prank the lot of them if they get to be too much for you." George winked at her and Hermione's nerves disappeared just like that.

"Thank you" she whispered right before she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! It's good to see you again," she cried pulling the younger witch into a hug, "my boys been taking care of you then? No funny business?"

"They've been wonderful, Mrs. Weasley." assured Hermione,

"Good, good. Fred George give your mother a hug." she demanded with open arms, "my boys, it'll just be us this year, Percy went with Penelope this year. Charlie did say he would be coming in a few days. Hermione you'll be rooming with Ginny if that's alright."

"That's fine, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled

"Arthur dear, will you help the boys with their bags, I'll lead Hermione to the floo network."

"Of course, dear." Mr. Weasley smiled at her gently taking Asteria's cage and one of George's bags with him.

…

Hermione stood in awe at the sight of the Burrow, it was absolutely brilliant and she couldn't believe her friends lived in such an extraordinary building.

"We know it's not much-" began Fred,

"It's lovely." the smaller girl corrected, "I've never seen a home as remarkable as this, how does it stay up?"

"Magic." Mr. Weasley laughed at the awestruck girl, "You're home is a bit different, yes Hermione?"

"Nothing as extraordinary like this." she praised.

The twins did not miss the feeling of pride swelling in their chests at her words. Molly smiled happily at the girl before speaking, "Alright dear, I'll introduce you to Ginny and Ron and then we'll go and put your things in your room. Maybe a spot of tea as well?" she suggested

"Yes, please. Do you need any help, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Not at all, my girl. Don't you worry about that now, we'll have you settled in before anything else, arlight."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mum, you're back!"

Hermione turned to see a girl, light freckles covered every inch of skin that Hermione could see, bright red hair, her eyes were the same bright shade of brown as her own, though and as she looked at the new visitor to the Burrow, she offered the older girl a small but warm smile.

"Ginny, goodness, you gave me a fright!" Molly spoke loudly, "This is Fred and George's friend, Hermione. She'll be staying with you during the holidays until they all go back to school. Why don't you show her to your room and get to know each other, I'll send one of the boys to get you when tea is done."

Ginny nodded and motioned for Hermione to follow her. The two made their way up two floors before Ginny took a sudden left and they were in front of a door decorated with Quidditch posters and what looked to be a band, The Weird Sisters.

Inside her room was painted a soft crème color on the walls, it matched nicely with the lilac covers on the two beds in the room, only slightly smaller than the one at her own home. A desk was located in the corner and Hermione was transfixed with a ballerina who actually performed ballet instead of spin in circles like the muggle counterpart.

"This is lovely, Ginny. I hope I don't intrude in your room too much while I'm here."

"Fred and George are my second favorite brothers and they like you, so I think we'll get along." Ginny spoke softly a look of relief on her face after Hermione gave her approval of the room.

"Who are the Weird Sisters?" the more mature girl spoke, getting nervous at the look on Ginny's face.

"My new friend, you are in for one heck of a treat!" she laughed, clapping her hands in excitement as she dragged the muggleborn to the record player, they sat there and listened and sang to the band until, the youngest Weasley boy came to fetch the two girls for tea.

…

Hermione and Ginny got into a routine, they'd knock out their chores straight away, followed by the two helping Molly in the kitchen, prepping food or placing it on trays to serve and then once lunch was finished, Ginny would leave to ask Ron for a pick up match of Quidditch and she would spend quality time with George and Fred.

At the beginning of the school term she never would have imagined being here in their room, helping them to think of pranks and what spells or magical theories could work to see them get results.

She would never point it out, plainly, where anyone could hold her to her words, but the very thought was quite scandalous to the girl.

"Forge, I think our little bookworm needs to see how we work our magic on our own turf."

"Couldn't agree more Gred."

Hermione watched as the two took off out of their rooms, and was startled to see them back in front of her not a moment later.

"Well that was fast."

"Have to be efficient in this line of work, darling." Fred whispered,

"We've been practicing and tweaking some simple spells, just to see what could happen."

" _Sonorus._ Is the first one we accomplished. It's not much but it gets the job done."

Just as those words left George's mouth, a loud and thunderous sounding horn went off and Hermione tried to keep her laughter to herself as much as she could as she listened to Ron.

She had no idea he knew such language.

"Ronald Weasley one more peep from you and I'll wash your mouth out with soap, in all my years!"

It didn't take long after that, did the twins' mum opened their door a disapproving look upon her face at the sight the three of them made.

"If I were you, I'd have that charm removed from your brother's door, immediately."

"Yes, mum."

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly closed the door after that, letting the smile she hid in order to enter Mother Hen mode, out. She had her doubts at first but she remembered a scene from her own childhood, with a pair of brown haired twins looking much like their nephews do now, and a second year Hestia Jones laughing at some joke her brother's had made.

She just hoped that her own son's had a happier ending than Fabian and Gideon did.

…

Hestia bore her cloak upon her shoulders, this time of year was always so difficult for her, but Molly and her children were the last links she had to her betrotheds.

It was a very bittersweet ending for them, but she could hope if Molly's hunch was right, Fred and George would work out better than her own story.

With a sigh the woman turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud crack.

She would see for herself exactly how the twins and Miss Granger fared together before she would make her own assumptions.

…

AN: I'm in the process of working on four stories at the moment. It's been a lot easier to work this way on my writing and I'm getting updates out a lot faster this way as well. The stories I'm working on are Cauldron of Cats, Counterclockwise, Steel and Ivory and Stone of Dreams. The last two works aren't Harry Potter but they are two of the works I'm working on. Cauldron of Cats I don't imagine will last as long as Counterclockwise and I plan on picking up my Dramione story, Clash in the Aftermath once one of these stories are completed. Thank you all for bearing with me as I work to get back into a stable routine of updating.

AN2: I thought I'd point out when I was outlining this story plot and how the chapters play out; the name Cauldron of Cats was inspired by a prank Hermione pulls on the twins in their later Hogwarts years. It is a prank inspired by the twins' nickname for her and once I wrote enough to where I felt I could start writing chapters for this story that scene I envisioned is what struck out to me for the title. Thought you'd all enjoy that little bit of information since a few comments, reviews and pms mentioned my title I had chosen.

AN3: This chapter is a bit of a filler and I wanted to get as much as I could into here, but next chapter will probably be a bit boring as well. I'm trying to speed past Hermione's first year because nothing really exciting happens yet.


End file.
